Juggernaut
Biography Coming Soon! Powers Avatar of Cytorrak:'''The Unstoppable Juggernaut possesses the conventional superhuman attributes of an Elder God, however many of his abilities are greater than the average member of his race. Cyttorak grants his godly body to his avatar, the Crimson Gem of Cyttorak then bonds to his avatar's soul and makes him a god, by giving him this new body. However, this body is Cyttorak's original Elder God body instead of his degenerated demonic body, hence it is superior to Cyttorak's current body. '''Superhuman Strength: The Juggernaut possesses vast superhuman strength the limits of which are unknown. Using his physical strength he was able to knock out the Thing, Colossus, and even the Hulk. He proved strong enough to match the highly strong Prime in a fight, knocked out several mutants with a thunderclap, and even toppled Stranger with one punch after he grew to about 50 feet tall. He was also able to go toe to toe against an enraged World War Hulk. The Juggernaut has stated his strength easily rivals Thor's physical strength. Superhuman Stamina: Juggernaut's body generates no fatigue toxins during physical activity, granting him limitless superhuman stamina in all physical activities. Superhuman Speed: Despite his immense size, Wes's superhumanly strong leg muscles allow him to run and move at speeds beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. He can run at speeds of 120 miles per hour or more. Superhumanly Dense Tissue: The Juggernaut's skin, muscle, and bone, is exactly 4 times denser than the same tissue in the body of a human being, greatly contributing to his superhuman weight. Invulnerable: Wes is completely invulnerable to all forms of physical injury. The Juggernaut's skin cannot be broken, and he is incapable of feeling pain, or sustaining any form of injury from any purely physical attack regardless of magnitude or intensity. Although Wes is able to be harmed by exceedingly high levels of mental attack, mystical attacks or weapons with mystical properties can hurt Cain, only because they counteract, in some way alter, or reduce the mystical energies that make Cain invulnerable, however, these attacks have rarely been shown to cause any permanent damage. When The Juggernaut's force field, and hence some of his power was temporarily absorbed by Mjolnir, he was still durable enough to exchange blows with Thor. Regenerative Healing Factor: Despite his complete resistance to physical attack, Wes can be damaged by sufficiently powerful mystical forces. If damaged, Cain possesses a regenerative healing factor that enables him to completely regenerate with superhuman speed. Essentially as long as there is a molecule of Wes' body and a molecule of the power of the Crimson Gem of Cyttorak still upon him, and of course he is still the Exempler of the ruby, the Juggernaut will regain his full power and be completely healed, suggesting nothing is drawing or blocking the gems mystical energies from resonating, and all of the energy becoming one again. Self Sustenance: The Juggernaut is completely self sustained, he has no need to breathe, eat, or drink. He cannot tire, hence he cannot sleep, however his self generating mystical energies provides him with the nourishment of sleep, nutrition, hydration, and oxygen. He is sustained by his mystical energies alone. Immortality: Wes is immortal. He is not a millisecond past his absolute physical prime, and is immune to aging. Nothing except perhaps total molecular disintegration, can kill Cain. The Juggernaut is also immune to all toxins, poisons, and disease. Force Field: The Juggernaut is capable of generating a personal force field around himself, extending to about 1 foot in diameter from his body. He uses this force field for many purposes, such as preventing physical contact, keeping debris and unwanted materials off himself, erecting his force field to escape piles of debris easier, and a few other purposes as well. However its most important purpose is the fact that if he is cast in concrete or other materials, for example a plane dropping a large amount of solidifying material that can put his body in a hard cast, or falling into wet concrete that would harden around him in a full body cast which would keep his motion prohibited, he can erect this force field to break out of a cast. Hence without this force field he would not be unstoppable. The force field is also particularly resistant to such materials in the first place, as they would slide off much faster and more smoothly then it would from his body alone, due to the fact it is pure energy. Also his force field can resist mystical attacks better then the Juggernaut could do alone, as it is energy created from his actual power. Mystical weapons that can hurt Cain have to penetrate his force field first making it even more useful, not to mention the force field being able to produce more energy to continually push out an intruder that has managed to break into his defences. Embodiment of irresistible force: Once he begins to advance in a certain direction, it is virtually impossible to halt his movement. Some obstacles such as many tons of rocks and plasma-discharge cannons have slowed his pace but can't completely halt him. The only known examples of him being stopped involve physical force with mystical involvement, which is Juggernaut's sole weakness. Limitations Coming Soon! Category:Characters (WH)Category: Males (WH)Category:VillainsCategory: MirrodinCategory:Mirrodin (WoH)